Le cas irrésolu
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Le Kid rouvre une vieille blessure d'Hakuba. Fic à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux


Détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama ainsi que Magic Kaito. Les propriétaires du produit pour lequel je fait une pub gratuite sont cités dans la fic.

**Le cas irrésolu**…

« Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

Le voleur contempla d'un air irrité le détective qui le fixait avec une expression triomphante en pointant un revolver dans sa direction.

« Inutile de songer à t'enfuir, j'ai anticipé toutes tes tentatives de fuite…J'ai déjà détaché ce câble d'acier presque invisible à l'œil nu que tu avait tendu entre les deux immeubles, probablement en prévoyant de tirer ta révérence en te laissant glisser dessus. J'ai également détruit le mini dirigeable que tu avais dissimulé dans ce réduit sur le toit. Quand à ton complice, il doit être trop occupé avec le commissaire Nakamori que j'ai envoyé à sa poursuite pour avoir le plaisir de procéder moi-même à ton arrestation. Et si tu songes à jouer ta dernière carte, ton deltaplane, je t'abattrais comme un vulgaire canard qui essaierait d'échapper à son chasseur. »

Un sourire de défi plissa les lèvres du cambrioleur le plus recherché du Japon.

« Tu tuerait de sang froid ton vieil adversaire ? Je te mets au défi de le faire. »

« Je me contenterait de lui loger une balle dans le bras pour le rendre incapable d'avoir recours à son tour de passe-passe le plus usé pour se tirer d'affaire.»répliqua le détective en rendant son sourire au voleur.

Bon sang, il n'allait pas se laisser prendre aussi facilement, il lui suffirait de détourner l'attention de cet empêcheur de voler en rond et il se serait déjà éclipsé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir s'y prendre pour y arriver ? Son vieil ennemi semblait trop concentré pour se laisser prendre au piège d'une diversion. A moins qu'il ne joue sur une de ses faiblesses ? Mais laquelle ? Son arrogance ? Il n'était pas du genre à mordre à l'appât d'une vaine flagornerie et le Kid avait encore suffisamment de dignité pour ne pas avoir à lécher les bottes son adversaire pour s'enfuir.

« Cette fois, tu sera bien forcé de répondre à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu commets ces vols ? Quelle est ta véritable motivation ? »

Argh, il aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'il mette ça sur le tapis tôt ou tard…Mais…Peut-être que…Oui, cette conversation avec son autre adversaire était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

----:----

« Décidément ce détective d'opérette est insupportable. A le voir on dirait qu'aucun criminel ne peut lui résister. Encore une chance que le Kid soit là pour lui rabattre le caquet de temps à autres… »pesta Kaito.

« Il faut bien avouer que jusqu'à présent, il n'a essuyé aucune défaite, excepté contre le Kid…Tout comme c'est mon cas d'ailleurs… »répondit Shinichi Kudo à son interlocuteur.

« Il n'a vraiment subi aucun échec ? »soupira le voleur.

« Aucun…Enfin si, il y a bien cette affaire…Personnellement j'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi il considère que c'est un échec mais il n'arrive toujours pas à garder son calme quand on y fait référence devant lui… »

« Tiens, tiens…Cela m'intéresse beaucoup, est ce que tu ne pourrait pas m'en dire plus ? »

Le cambrioleur était aux anges .Non seulement il allait connaître un aspect moins reluisant de la carrière son vieil ennemi mais il l'apprendrait en plus de la bouche de son autre adversaire, qui était à mille lieux de se douter qu'il venait de discuter avec le seul criminel à l'avoir jamais tenu en échec lui aussi.

----:----

Les quatre plus grands détectives du Japon étaient rassemblés autour de la même table.

Le grand détective de l'ouest et son homologue de l'Est se faisaient face en se défiant mutuellement du regard tandis que l'adversaire personnel du Kid scrutait d'un air impassible le plus grand auteur de roman policier du siècle qui venait de commencer.

Chacun des trois détectives lycéens avait hâte d'exposer ses conclusions et de démontrer ainsi devant un juge impartial lequel d'entre eux était le plus brillant.

Yusaku Kudo connaissait tout les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire et il saurait immédiatement si les hypothèses qui lui seraient proposés correspondaient ou non à la vérité.

Ce fût finalement Heiji qui fût le premier à se jeter à l'eau.

« L'identité du coupable ne fait aucun doute pour moi. Il est évident qu'il s'agit de la femme de chambre, madame H. Lorsque le charpentier lui a demandé de lui prêter une corde pour ses travaux de rénovation du manoir, elle lui avait répliqué qu'il n'en avait aucune dans la maison, or le docteur R a été retrouvé pendu dans la cuisine. Si l'un des invités avait dissimulé une corde sous ses vêtements, nous l'aurions remarqué tout de suite. De plus la mise en scène de ce meurtre était si pitoyable qu'il était impossible que nous puissions gober l'hypothèse du suicide comme l'espérait l'assassin. J'en déduit que le meurtre à été improvisé à la va-vite par un criminel inexpérimenté et qui n'était guère intelligent, elle remplit tout ces critères. »

Shinichi Kudo eût un sourire narquois face à l'hypothèse de son rival.

« Il y a un point qui ne s'accorde pas avec ta théorie. J'étais en train de l'interroger au moment où le second meurtre a eu lieu…Comment aurait-elle fait pour le commettre si c'était elle la meurtrière ? »

« C'est impossible…Mais alors dans ce cas…Qui ? » balbutia un Heiji estomaqué.

« En fait, Heiji, tu es tombé dans le piège de la fausse mise en scène bancale…Si tu avait pris la peine de mieux examiner le cadavre, tu aurait vu une trace de contusion à l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'est pas mort d'asphyxie mais en raison du coup qu'il a reçu, la mise en scène n'était là que pour détourner nos soupçons. Quant à la corde, nous avons vu que le charpentier était un homme prévoyant, il en avait sûrement amené une avec lui mais elle lui a été escamotée par le vrai coupable pour sa mise en scène, voilà pourquoi il en a demandé une à la femme de chambre. Quant au coupable… »

Shinichi garda le silence quelques instants pour ménager son effet.

« Il s'agit bien évidemment du docteur O. J'ai pu apercevoir une bosse dans l'une de ses poches, une bosse correspondant à la forme d'une matraque. Je lui aie subtilisé discrètement et elle portait bien des traces du sang de la victime dessus, il est évident que c'est le meurtrier. »

Le romancier se mit à sourire face à la présomption de son fils avant de secouer la tête d'un air désole.

« Navré Shinichi, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre on dirait…Est-ce que notre dernier candidat a une autre théorie sur l'identité du coupable ou bien est ce que je doit la révéler maintenant ? »

Hakuba fixa l'écrivain avec un regard triomphant.

« Même si je n'avais pas découvert la vérité, les erreurs élémentaires commises par mes deux rivaux, qui sont tout deux tombé dans les pièges tendus par l'assassin, me l'auraient de toutes façons fait entrevoir. Avant son interrogatoire avec Kudo, le docteur O a du examiner la jambe d'un autre suspect qui se plaignait des douleurs de sa vieille blessure de guerre. Or il lui a fait examiné sa jambe droite alors qu'il a boité toute la soirée de la jambe gauche. La conclusion est évidente, tout ceci était une ruse pour glisser une fausse preuve dans la poche du docteur O et le faire inculper de ce crime à sa place. »

« Bon sang…Comment n'ait-je pas pu remarquer cela…Mais alors… »murmura Kudo.

« Notre suspect n'a pas porté de gants de toute la soirée, donc ses empreintes doivent encore se trouver sur la matraque. » s'exclama Heiji.

« Notre homme est trop malin pour avoir négligé un tel détail, et de toute façon, cette matraque n'est pas l'arme du crime bien qu'il l'ait enduite du sang de sa victime pour faire illusion. Un simple coup d'œil dessus montre qu'elle n'aurait pas pu infliger à la victime une contusion du même type de celle qu'elle portait au crâne. Non, le meurtrier a utilisé un objet d'apparence beaucoup plus inoffensive mais qui n'en est pas moins redoutable si on veut s'en servir comme d'une arme. Il l'avait entre les mains avant et après le meurtre et j'ai fait un examen au luminol dessus qui y a confirmé la présence de tâches de sang…Non, il n'y a pas le moindre doute. »

Hakuba se leva avant d'abattre sa main sur la table d'un air victorieux.

« Le coupable est le colonel Moutarde avec le chandelier ! Élémentaire mon cher Parker ! »

« Hein ? » murmurèrent simultanément les deux autres détectives.

« Pardon, ma langue a fourché, je voulais dire, élémentaire mes chers confrères. »

Le romancier applaudit avec un air satisfait.

« Félicitation mon cher Hakuba, il semble que tu soit digne de te vêtir de la même façon que Sherlock Holmes. »

« Pff… Avec cette tenue on dirait un otaku qui aurait fait une fixette sur Holmes… »marmonna Shinichi entre ses dents.

« Vous faites la paire tout les deux… »marmonna Heiji d'un air dépité.

Yusaku tendit la main d'un air conciliant.

« Allons, soyez fair play. Il a réussi à résoudre cette enquête avec brio, reconnaissez-le. »

« Mais qui a dit que j'avait résolu cette affaire ? Il reste un point qui reste en suspens et m'empêche de considérer que ce soit le cas. Et vous êtes la seule personne capable de m'éclairer sur ce point que je considère comme étant le seul digne d'intérêt dans cette affaire. »

« Lequel ? »demanda Yusaku d'un air intrigué.

« Pourquoi as-t-il fait cela ? »

Les trois autres personnes présentes le dévisagèrent éberluées.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi le colonel Moutarde as-t-il assassiné le docteur Renoir ? Quel était son mobile ? Vous devez le savoir puisque vous avez imaginé toute cette affaire. »

« Eh bien, j'avoue que je n'ait pas pris la peine de me pencher sur la question…De toutes façons ça n'a aucune importance… »

« Ca en a une pour moi…Pourquoi as-t-il fait cela ? Dites-le moi. »

« Eh bien...Euh…Parce qu'il avait une liaison avec sa femme et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit découverte… »

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? Le docteur Renoir est veuf et ne s'est jamais remarié, quel intérêt le meurtrier aurait-il eu à couvrir une femme morte et enterré ? Est-ce que vous n'essaieriez pas de nous embobiner ? Ne serait-ce pas vous le véritable meurtrier dans cette affaire ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Répondez!»

« Euh, Hakuba, tu as oublié ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu… »murmura doucement Heiji.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu essaye de le couvrir, tu serait son complice? Je vois, et son fils est dans le coup, évidemment. Ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez fait preuve d'un tel amateurisme dans cette affaire… »

« Amateur, moi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Si j'avais été assez paranoïaque pour asperger de luminol un pauvre chandelier plaqué or, moi aussi j'aurais démasqué cette vielle ganache de colonel ! »

« Peuh, ne met pas sur le compte de la chance ou d'une excentricité le fruit de ma méthode infaillible. Tu aurais envoyé une innocente en prison si je t'avais laissé faire, détective amateur. »

« Je me serais rendu compte de mon erreur avant, fanatique de Holmes à la petite semelle. »

Yusaku et son fils regardèrent d'un air affligée les deux détectives s'empoigner en ayant visiblement oublié tout les deux que ce meurtre était fictif.

« Est-ce que tu ne croit pas que tu devrait réviser ton jugement et déclarer que je suit le détective le plus compétent ici ? » marmonna le fils.

« Je croit qu'en effet, tu gagne…Mais c'est parce que tu es le moins incompétent des trois… »soupira le père.

----:----

« Tu veut savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Alors que tu n'as même pas été capable d'arracher cette réponse au colonel Moutarde et que tu es incapable de garder ton calme lorsqu'on évoque cette défaite devant toi ? »

Hakuba devint instantanément blanc comme un linge face au regard perfide du Kid.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute et…Mais qui t'as raconté cela?! »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, le cambrioleur extirpa en un éclair son pistolet à cartes de sa veste et s'en servit pour désarmer le détective qu'il avait rendu hors de lui, et qui n'eût d'autres choix que de regarder son ennemi de toujours s'enfuir en chevauchant le vent à l'aide de son deltaplane.

Qui avait pu révéler au Kid cet épisode pitoyable de sa vie ? Qui ? Il avait vu Kaito s'entretenir avec Kudo hier matin, il n'avait pas à chercher bien loin le coupable…

----:----

Ouvrant de mauvaise grâce la porte de sa maison pour mettre fin aux sollicitations de l'imbécile qui avait sonné à quatre reprises à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit, Kudo eût la très mauvaise surprise de se retrouver face à un Hakuba furieux.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Kudo ? »

_Un délire idiot, je le concède mais que je n'arrivait pas à me l'ôter de la tête…Une façon de décompresser après avoir rédigé le chapitre trois de mon autres fic Dc, j'imagine…Enfin ça aura eu le mérite de me faire rire et j'espère que ça en fera rire d'autres…XD_

_Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, c'était une parodie de la vieille pub Cluedo…XD_


End file.
